Mis amigas
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Se podría decir, que yo estuve ahí cuando todo comenzó, y fui testigo de su historia de amor.


Bueno espero les guste esta pequeña historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo único. Mis amigas.

Desde que éramos niñas, siempre estuve en la misma clase que Elsa, y aunque no lo crean siempre tuvo aquel porte que aun hoy en día, se podría decir que es su distintivo.

Asistíamos a una escuela de señoritas, pero a pesar de tener muchas mas compañeras, ella en realidad no hablaba casi con nadie, incluso a mi que se podría decir tenía mas confianza casi nunca me hablaba, casi era solo cuando era absolutamente necesario, por eso me sorprendió tanto aquello...

Cuando estábamos a punto de salir de la preparatoria, nuestra orientadora entro cierto día a nuestro salón, como siempre Elsa le parecía indiferente, pero todas las demás estábamos atentas a lo que nos diría.

Nos dio la noticia de una nueva compañera, a casi nadie pareció importarle, pues a aquellas alturas no seria gran sorpresa que su presencia en nuestras vidas no fuera mas que una niña mas.

Pero ese dia fui testigo de algo casi mágico... no me mal entiendan, no soy una persona que crea en el amor a simple vista... sin embargo lo qué pasó aquel dia... creo que no tengo otras palabras para poder explicarlo, que así... pues si, fui testigo de magia.

Vi entrar a aquella pelirroja al salón, su cabello cobre lo tenía sujeto a dos trenzas, su rostro cubierto de pecas, una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa y los ojos mas inocentes que nunca hubiera visto... y fue cuando paso...

Elsa estaba sentada a un lado mío, y vi el momento justo cuando sus miradas cruzaron, fue como si con aquella simple mirada, se hubieran conocido todo lo que se tuvieran que conocer... no se si puedo expresarlo... pero fue como si en aquel instante ambas hubieran encontrado algo que ni siquiera estaban buscando... y yo en aquel lugar lleno de gente... fui los única testigo... de como dos almas coincidieron.

Recuerdo como aquella pelirroja, se presento ante todas, pero pareciera que en realidad solo lo hacia alguien en especifico, y esa alguien, repitió su nombre como si fuera un mantra, como si quisiera recordar aquellas cuatro letras para siempre.

La orientadora la sentó justo en medio de Elsa y mío, le di mi nombre, y ella estrecho mi mano, pero cuando pensé que Elsa volvería a su faceta indiferente y no se presentaría, le dio su nombre y una suave sonrisa que aun hoy en día recuerdo.

Las clases eran divertidas con Anna, entre clases platicaba con Elsa mas que conmigo, y yo realmente no me podía quejar, pues en realidad, me gustaba ver aquella bella historia de amor.

Solíamos comer juntas, y quedarnos en la biblioteca a hacer la tarea.

Pero un día, Elsa se molesto mucho con Anna, no recuerdo realmente el motivo de aquella pelea, pero si recuerdo las lagrimas de Anna, y verla irse corriendo con los ojos bañados en lagrimas, yo en ese momento estaba realmente enojada con Elsa, pero cuando le iba a reclamar, recuerdo como ella misma se sentía una mierda sin que yo le dijera nada, platicamos un momento, y fue cuando me confeso que en realidad le gustaba Anna, y aunque esa fue su palabra "gustar", yo sabia que ahí había mucho mas que lo que ella decía.

Quedamos que el día siguiente se disculparía, pero aquello no sucedió, ni el día después de ese, ni el siguiente, ni siquiera una semana después, yo era testigo como Elsa se hundía cada vez mas, y si no la veía, en ese entonces me daba miedo pensar en lo que haría, en la desesperación acudimos a la orientadora para pedir la dirección de Anna, mas a fuerza que de ganas, nos la dio, aun me sorprende lo persuasiva que es Elsa.

Llegamos a su casa, pero supongo que ninguna de las dos estábamos preparadas para lo que nos esperaba, desde fuera de la casa, se podía sentir aquella sensación en el aire, cuando se nos abrió la puerta, una mujer ya entrada en años nos atendió, en su semblante se veía el dolor,y se marco aun más cuando preguntamos por Anna, ella nos invito a pasar y nos guió por la gran casa hasta que llegamos a una puerta de madera con pequeños detalles de girasol, la recuerdo tocar la puerta, y casi susurrar.

"Niña Anna, la buscan"

Pero ella no respondió, la señora nos dejo, y vi cómo Elsa se desespero y abrió la puerta a la fuerza, pero cuando entramos...

El cuerpo de Anna estaba tendido sobre su cama, y había un frasco de morfina en el suelo con un par de pastillas en el suelo.

Elsa corrió hacia ella, y la hizo vomitar, mientras me gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

Pero yo estaba en shock, gracias a Dios, la mujer que nos atendió estaba cerca y llamo a una ambulancia.

Y desde ese día Elsa no se separo de ella, supongo que entendía lo que era perder a tus padres y quedar sola.

Yo de vez en cuando iba a ver a Anna, pero Elsa no había un día que no estuviera junto con ella.

Recuerdo cuando Anna regreso a clases, y recuerdo que mientras la veía venir, ambas llegaron tomadas de las manos.

Y aunque después de salir de la preparatoria, muchas perdimos contacto, yo solamente no lo hice con ambas.

Solíamos salir juntas, y aunque se que dicen que siempre hay un mal tercio, ellas no me dejaban sentir incomoda.

Recuerdo aquella llamada a las tres de la madrugada, yo había salido de viaje por mi trabajo, pero aun con el sueño encima, yo no pude mas que alegrarme por mis amigas, con aquella notica.

Ambas habían decidido dar el siguiente paso, y me pidieron ser madrina de su boda, de ambas.

Yo suelo recordar con cariño a mis amigas, y aunque hoy en día, estamos cada quien en su vida, solemos juntarnos por lo menos una vez a la semana a platicar.

Y yo solo soy feliz de ver como aquella historia de amor se sigue escribiendo delante de mis ojos.

Y solo puedo decir...

Ellas son mis amigas.


End file.
